The Secret
by Magpie1600
Summary: I don't own Merlin much to my regret.  This is the tale of Arthur hiding his love for two people and Gwen's plan to get them together. Definitely not for pre-teen audiences.


It had been 5 years since Arthur had married Gwen, his beautiful Queen. Five eventful years; how he found out about Merlin's magic; how he drove him away and dragged him back because he couldn't bear to be without him. He had changed the laws of Camelot for him, and Merlin was now magical advisor to King Arthur.

During this time Gwen and he had discovered she was barren. What a cruel word. Merlin had refused to use magic to provide a child, finally telling him of Igraine's sacrifice. But it was Gwaine who came up with the solution.

Gwaine had finally settled down, much to everyone's surprise and married, the beautiful Princess Elena. They had been given birth to twins, both boys. Elena and Gwaine suggested surrogacy as an answer to Arthur's problem. She would carry Arthur's child for him. Merlin would act as the conduit, taking the sperm from Arthur and magically implanting it in Elena. After much soul searching Gwen and Arthur agreed.

Elena had given birth to a beautiful baby boy; they named him John Gwaine Pendragon. He looked so like Arthur it was uncanny. Gwen loved them both.

The Kingdom was prosperous, Arthur had an heir and a wife, but since that day when Merlin had been in his chamber and only Merlin, Arthur felt torn. Merlin had helped him climax, took his sperm, and magically sent it to Elena. Arthur thoughts always turned to Merlin's hands. Slim, long fingers, holding the ball of blue light that held Camelot's future. Merlin glowing with power and it was then he realised he loved him.

He knew before that day, but always pushed it away, hiding it to the dark recesses in his mind, but that day in his chamber the pretence was gone and Arthur could no longer deny it as it was Merlin's name he cried out on his lips as he came. The look on Merlin's face was one of astonishment and wonder, he bent forward and kissed Arthur on the lips and left the room.

They never spoke of it but when Merlin went away for a week afterwards Arthur was desolate. Gwen realised something was wrong, assuming he was worried about the baby. But when she saw the joy in his face when Merlin returned she knew. But again nothing was said.

When John was born Arthur was so proud and promised Elena that she could see her son as often as she wished, thanking Gwaine saying he was forever in his debt. Then Elena and Gwaine left for their neighbouring Kingdom but not before Gwaine took Arthur aside.

"My liege, you will always be my King, but be warned, look after Merlin for me. He has been so sad these past few months and I have noticed the way you look at him when you think no one sees. The way he looks at you. Be careful, you are two sides of the same coin and one cannot do without the other. Go to him Arthur. I believe Gwen knows how you feel as well."

He bowed kissed Gwen's hand, hugged Merlin and left.

Gwen went inside holding John followed by Merlin. Arthur left on the steps to ponder his thoughts.

Time past and John grew. He was happy child and when Arthur Gwen or Merlin were with him they were happy too, but when Arthur went out of the room a darkness descended and he brooded on his thoughts.

Everyone noticed the Kings dark moods and finally on John's 1st birthday, Gwen had enough. She was always a brave lady and had a kind heart and realised that something needed to be done and soon. She could no longer watch Merlin fade away, or Arthur hide behind paperwork or trips away from facing Merlin and reality. Arthur was withdrawn and she could tell the guilt was slowly taking away the man she loved. So she decided on a plan and went to Gaius to help her execute it.

"Gaius, are you there", she said as she pushed open the door to his chambers. Although he was no longer chief physician to the castle, he was still on the council and advisor to the new man Joannes and was still the Royal family's personal physician.

"Yes Gwen, I'm in here", he moved silently too her after setting down his drink, "What is wrong your majesty".

"Gaius, I have had enough of the pair of them. I know they love each other and I love them but the way they are acting is killing them both and the kingdom", she blurted out, blushing madly as she realised she had shouted at the old man. Gwen was always blunt.

Gaius, stared at her, blinked, nodded and asked her to sit down handing her a drink.

"What do you plan on doing my lady", questioned the old man. He was obviously concerned for both men, but Merlin was like a son too him and didn't want any harm to come to him.

"Gaius, I love Arthur with all my heart and Merlin is a dear friend and I love him too. I know I should be angry, jealous both. I know Arthur loves me, but I see the way he looks at Merlin and Merlin at him when neither of them are looking. Arthur married for love; I know this in my heart as I nearly broke his when I cheated on him with Lancelot. But he forgave me and took me back. I want him to know that happiness, even if this means sharing him with, Merlin", sighed Gwen, getting up and turning away from the old man.

Gaius was silent. He didn't say a word, but got up reached her and wordlessly hugged the Queen.

"I take it you've been thinking about it for a long time, my lady", answered Gaius.

She nodded and said, "But I will need your help to make them declare their love for one another".

"How will I be of service to you? I agree that the way things are going can't go on. Merlin is losing weight and that he can't afford to do. Arthur is more sullen and spends more time away for the affairs of state than is good," he then smiled," but I believe that between we can knock their heads together."

She laughed, "If I we wanted physical violence I would have asked Gwaine, or Leon, but I do have a plan and it involves you making one of them sick. Not too sick but bed ridden so that the other has to care for them, as I will conveniently be away with John to visit Elena and Gwaine".

"Aren't them coming here for the birthday celebrations?" questioned Gaius.

"Oh, yes they are but as soon as it's over I will be leaving with them for a weeklong visit and, you will make Arthur ill once I've left and tell Merlin to look after him. For as you know Arthur will be awful to any servant when he is ill and only Merlin can make him do anything", she turned smiling at the old physician.

"But before I go, I will leave 2 letters which you will give to them whilst Arthur is sick. In the letters I will explain that I know they love me and that they love each other. I will tell them not to be so stubborn and pig headed and that for the good of my sanity and Camelot's they must get together. These longing looks and sullen behaviour is killing them both and it just won't do," she sniffed.

"I'm willing to share Gaius, I love them both and I am unwilling to loose either. I don't think I could survive if I lost either of them."

"You are a most understanding wife and Queen Gwen. Not everyone would share their husband for the good of a Kingdom".

"I'm not you know Gaius, I'm being selfish you know. This way I get my friend back and we get to gossip about Arthur as always. Arthur will be happy and Camelot will prosper".

"What about you Gwen, will you cope with the sharing?" asked the old man knowingly.

"You never know we might just all share a bed and be done with it", she laughed at Gaius's strangled cough.

So the plan was put into motion. Gaius had the herbs necessary to make Arthur come down with a chill and slight fever. All symptoms of a bad cold.

John's birthday party was in full swing, everyone was having a good time even Arthur and Merlin smiled. Arthur had agreed to Gwen taking John with her when she travelled with Gwaine and Elena for a visit. He would send his most trusted Knights to guard his wife and son.

Gaius made up the mixture and put it in a goblet of wine, giving it to Gwen.

"Here you are Arthur", said Gwen, "Have this to drink. Gaius has made it up for you to help you sleep. You haven't slept well recently and I'm worried about you. Especially as I'm going away for a week I want you to be well when I come back".

"Alright, Gwen", said the King as he took the drink and knocked it back in one go.

"Ugh, god does Gaius like to poison me with his potions", Arthur pronounced, as he watched a laughing Merlin who had seen the look on Arthur's face.

"I don't know what you laughing about, "said Arthur, "He might start on you next."

"No he wouldn't he likes me", laughed Merlin and walked away.

That night after the party Gwen wrote her heart felt letters to both her friends, both with the same words and expressing how much she loved them and wanted them all to be happy. Saying she was willing to share Arthur. When she returned with John she wanted it all to be resolved for the sake of Camelot. She then sealed both letters and handed them to Gaius.

The next morning was the day of departure. Arthur was off colour but said nothing. He kissed his wife and son goodbye as they went off with Gwaine and Elena.

In the carriage, Elena asked her about Merlin and Arthur, Gwaine had told his wife. Gwen replied,"Oh I have a plan in motion to get them together".

"What did you do to the princess" laughed Gwaine.

"Oh never you mind I have Gaius and instructions left behind to work it all out. When I return buried truth will be open and we will all be happier for it."

Gwaine looked at Elena, bent forward and kissed Gwen's check pronouncing, "You are a very good woman Gwen. Arthur is very lucky."

Gwen sniffed and hugged John tight. Hoping all would be well when she returned.

The Queen had been gone 24 hours when Arthur was confined to bed by Gaius, he was irate. Bellowing at everyone, in eye line and Gaius went to Merlin.

"Merlin, you know how Arthur is when he's ill, well I want you to care for him as he's scared off every servant within a mile radius", stated Gaius quietly.

Merlin laughed, nodded and quietly agreed to re-start his job as manservant to Arthur whilst Gwen was away.

"Good Morning sire", said Merlin as he swept into the chambers, setting breakfast on the table and proceeding to pull back the curtains.

"Go away Merlin, can't you see I'm dying here. Have you no sympathy for your King and close those bloody curtains", squawked Arthur as he couldn't shout as his throat hurt.

Merlin turned to see the King and his heart melted. Arthur's eyes were red and puffy, his brow sweaty and his chest glistening with sweat. Merlin shook himself. He couldn't do that right now. He was here to care for Arthur and not stare and the handsome broad chest, with light blond hair slightly mussed. Stop that train of thought Merlin and he coughed and went back to the King.

"What are you doing here Merlin and where is Harold, my manservant?" questioned Arthur.

"Oh you scared half the castle off with your prattish ways when you're ill, so I'm resuming my old job to look after you. No one else wants to, just think Arthur it will be like old times," stated Merlin matter of factly.

Arthur paled and gulped. Oh my god a week with Merlin caring for me, touching me, confined to bed. I'll never survive it, oh shit he thought.

Merlin reached down pulled Arthur up propping him against his plumped pillows. Merlin had decided he could do it, touching Arthur and being next him in a confined space wouldn't be a hard task. He would cope.

He then turned getting a damp cloth and wiped the King clean of sweat and put on a fresh set of night shirt. As he turned to get the breakfast, he thought to himself, I'm so screwed.

He sat on the bed and tried to coax Arthur to eat the thin gruel the kitchen staff had prepared. Arthur couldn't speak; he just opened his mouth, ate and chewed. Afraid that if he did he would say something inappropriate.

Due the fact Arthur didn't speak, Merlin thought he was worse than he was and set the bowl and spoon aside laying his open palm on Arthur's cheek. Arthur leaned into it then froze at what his body had betrayed him with. Hoping Merlin wouldn't notice.

"You're very warm Arthur, I'd better remove that top and cool you down", said Merlin. Before Arthur could utter a word in denial about this, Merlin had pulled back the covers, and grabbed the helm and pulled it over Arthur's head. Arthur would deny later, but he let out a squeak and as Merlin's hands touched his skin.

Merlin in turn, had decided to enjoy what he could with this time beside Arthur. He knew he didn't have to touch Arthur to remove the shirt, but he couldn't help himself. This was going to be a long few days.

Just at that point there was a knock at the door.

"Enter", said Arthur.

Gaius entered the room with a vial of liquid and two envelopes.

Merlin looked at him curiously, as he wasn't expecting him.

"Are those for me Gaius?" asked Arthur.

"Yes and no your majesty. One is for you the other is for Merlin. They are from Gwen".

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"What do you mean they are from Gwen", shouted Arthur suddenly finding his voice again.

"Well your majesty she took me into her confidence and I was to remain here whilst you read them then give you this to cure you of your infection."

At this Gaius handed out the letters and both men took them and sat on Arthur's bed.

"They are the same by the way, so what you will each read will be seen by the other", told Gaius softly.

He turned went to Arthur's table and sat down on the chair there.

Both broke the seal and started to read the letter from Gwen –

My two wonderful men.

I'm writing this because we are all at our wits end watching both of you in denial and fade away as Camelot suffers, because you are to noble Arthur and Merlin you are too pure of heart to do anything about it.

I know you love me Arthur; you forgave me when no other man would have when I betrayed you. I know you are my truest friend Merlin. Who cured me when Morgana turned me into a deer after I was shot by the arrow? You sent me to your mother's to be cared for after my betrayal of Arthur and encouraged Arthur to take me back.

It is for these reasons that I'm saying this. You both love each other, not like a brother but a lover, with a passion that few ever see. Now don't deny it, Gwaine, Gaius and Elena all know. We can see you looking at each other when you think no one is looking, the longing and the hurt is there for all to see.

What I'm saying now might come as a shock. But I'm ok with you too being together. I can share Arthur with you Merlin. I love you both with all my heart. If must admit all Merlin I had a crush on you in my early days when you first arrived at the castle.

Now for the tricky bit. To get you into the room I had to make Arthur slightly sick. This is where Gaius' comes in, don't blame him, he did this for me and for the kingdom. I made him mix up a liquid that could simulate the fever Arthur has. He now has the cure and will give it too Arthur. But he will only give it to him if you both promise to stay in the room and talk this through. I want the people I know and love back not the shadows they have become through denial.

I am doing this for selfish reasons, so don't feel sorry for me.

I can only hope my plan works. I get what I truly want which for Arthur to have his two loves and myself to have my friend and first crush back.

All my love to you both

Gwen

Queen of Camelot.

Both men sat and starred, reread the letters and didn't say a word for several moments.

"You knew all about this Gaius", asked Merlin, "Why did you agree to it?"

"Because she is a determined woman and I kind of agree with her. You both were hurting the other and in doing so killing the Kingdom that you so strove to make."

"If you want this cure Arthur, you will have to agree not leave the room until Gwen returns. That is what she told me and I will broke no arguments. If I must I will tell the guard what you have is contagious and Merlin has contracted it as well. So you won't be let out of the room bar Merlin using magic. So do you agree?" asked the Gaius.

Arthur nodded his head. Merlin looked the raised eyebrows and agreed as well. The vial was handed over.

"Now if you don't mind I'm telling the guards that no-one is allow in as I don't want it to spread to the rest of the castle." With that Gaius left.

Arthur drank the vial. "Ugh, god can't he make them taste better. Merlin get me a drink to wash away the taste".

Merlin got up and put the goblet in Arthur's hand. Not moving away when Arthur raised it to his lips.

"How long Merlin, how long have you been in love with me?" asked Arthur.

Merlin got up and crossed to stand at the window. "Do you remember when you almost died Arthur; after you got bitten by the Questing beast? I never told you and made Gaius promise never to tell you either that I had to go to the Isle of the Blesse d to get a bargain from Nimeh to save you. The bargain was my life for yours. I got the liquid came back gave it to and said my good byes to you".

"But Nimeh was evil and decided that she would kill my mother instead. Gaius went to give his life for my mother's. I went after him and killed her by harnessing lightening. Thus you, my mother and Gaius were all safe."

All through the tale Merlin had been looking away from Arthur. Afraid of what he might see. What he didn't see was Arthur horror as Merlin was willing give up his life for him to live. Then the realisation of how long Merlin had been in love with him and how much he had sacrificed. Gaius's vial worked quickly.

In one swift movement he was out of the bed. Turning Merlin round and pressing him against the wall. "Don't you ever, ever do anything so daft ever again Merlin? I love you and you are more precious to me and necessary to Camelot than you know".

He then leaned forward and kissed him hard. Merlin froze at first, but softened and leaned into the kiss. As Arthur's lips moved from his mouth to his jaw as he pressed soft kisses to him, he spoke softly, "can't lose you…..mean too much….love you with all of my heart".

The kiss and touches became frantic and they finally broke apart when air was needed. They rested their foreheads together and then Merlin spoke.

"I've told you when I first realised I love you Arthur, what about you?"

Arthur took Merlin's hands and pulled him towards the bed and they sat down.

He took Merlin's hand and pressed it softly against his face, kissed the palm and spoke softly.

"The day we met I had a crush on you. You didn't care who I was and stood up to me. You treated me like I was a man or more like a prat, as you so often tell me. Then you saved my life. You became my manservant and I pushed my feelings aside. The crush didn't turn to love until the rocks fell down and trapped you with the bandits and me on the other side. I thought you had gone forever. I was frantic at seeing you again. I looked for you everywhere. When you turned up I was overwhelmed with joy only Gwaine could see it for what it was. But kept quiet. I love you Merlin and have since that day. But my kingdom needed a Queen. I still loved Gwen and so forgiving her as you said I should, I married her. I've never regretted that decision, but I love you both. I need you both. Do you understand?"

Merlin reached out and raised Arthur's head and leaned in to softly kiss him, whispering, "Yes Arthur, I do".

At that they fell into the bed and years of suppressed passion and were let loose. Arthur pulled with all the strength he had at getting Merlin out of his clothes as he shed his garments as well. A tangle of limbs and hot kisses pursued each touch.

Outside the door the guards could hear very little except Merlin saying Arthur the odd time and a crack of something breaking.

They turned to one another. "His majesty must be in a foul mood and is throwing stuff at Merlin again because of his confinement. Poor Merlin. I wouldn't want to be him", said one guard. The other nodded in agreement.

Inside two men lost in the throes of passion didn't realise that Merlin's magic was having a field day and had moved the furniture and broke a chair.

As Merlin climaxed both he and Arthur were lifted off the bed by the magic and only dropped as Merlin came taking Arthur over the edge with him. Arthur collapsed on Merlin breathing heavily.

"That was…, that was …." Gasped Arthur.

"Amazing" finished Merlin.

Both men naked, sweaty and

Both men were tired, sweaty and Merlin ached in a delicious way. They didn't speak again until they breaths became less ragged and more even. Arthur still on top of Merlin didn't want to move believing if he did it would be a dream and Merlin would disappear. Merlin turned his head and kissed Arthur's neck mumbling, knowing what Arthur was thinking, "I'm not going anywhere, Arthur".

At this, Arthur moved and with a wave of Merlin's hand they were clean. He then snuggled into Arthur and both men closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later they were awoken by a knocking at the door.

"Who's that now, mumbled Arthur into Merlin's chest? Tell them to go away Merlin. I'm comfy and don't want to move".

Merlin smiled at the man in his arms and turned to get up. Arthur grabbed his arm with a plead in his voice asking, "You're coming back aren't you?"

"Yes you prat you can't get rid of me so quickly".

Merlin quickly put on his long robes and went to the door smoothing down his hair as he went.

Opening the door he found a servant girl who curtsied at Merlin. This always confused him but he was advisor to the King and the court now and had gotten used to it.

"My lord, Gaius has sent up some food for you and his majesty and some medicine saying it might come in handy for King's illness. He also said to give you this letter saying the contagion will last another 3 to 4 four days and you should stay with him".

She turned and quickly ran before Merlin could say anything.

Merlin closed the door and took the tray to the bed.

Arthur was sitting up at this stage and rubbing his eyes.

"Why so dressed Merlin, come back to bed!"

"Prat, I couldn't answer the door naked or they would have known what was going on. "

"If they'd have come into the room Merlin," said Arthur, "they would have thought I was throwing all the room furniture at you. We'll have to nail it to the floor next time."

As Merlin looked round the room he saw that his magic had moved the furniture and the broken a chair. He blushed a gorgeous shade of piece setting the tray down on the floor.

Arthur grinned at him. The first real smile he'd had in a very long time. He reached for Merlin and pulled him onto the bed. Merlin will say he'd didn't squeal like a girl, but Arthur will disagree.

Once on the bed Arthur pulled the robe off Merlin's body tossing it on the floor. It was only at that stage and Merlin's protests of wait that he saw the letter from Gaius.

He opened it and read it aloud to Merlin,

Your Majesty.

I have told the council you have a very contagious illness that will affect the castle if you are released but it isn't fatal. I've said that it won't affect Merlin because his magic will protect him against it so he is the only one who is fit to look after you. The guards will stay at the door letting no one in.

I have arranged for food to be brought twice a day for the next 4 days.

After that you will have one day before Her Majesty the Queen and his highness Prince John returns.

I know she would wish you well. I have left a jar for your use. Merlin will know what to do with it.

Take care of each other, which is all I ask.

Your most obedient servant

Gaius.

Arthur smiled as he dropped the letter on the floor and pulled Merlin to him. He kissed his neck working all the way up to his lips whispering, "You know Merlin, I agree with Gaius I will take care of you. Every wonderful" as he presses a kiss on Merlin's pulses point, "inch of your wonderful body. But first we must eat. You are way too thin and if I'm hungry you must be too."

Merlin heartily agreed and they tucked into the left breakfast and dinner that was on the floor before resuming where they had left off.

Meanwhile castle life proceeded as normal for the next few days. The council proceeded over the matters that could be handled without the King's presence and Sir Leon looked after the knights.

A maid brought food to the door with any mail necessary for the King or Merlin and the only noises that could be heard from Arthur's room was shouts of Merlin or the creaking of furniture.

Then it was day four of the confinement and they had to leave the chamber.

Merlin had brought up a bath filled it with water, heated it and they had cleaned themselves off and dressed.

Before leaving the room, Arthur grabbed Merlin and kissed him furiously as if his life depended on it.

"What was that for Arthur ?" questioned Merlin, but he already knew that the King was nervous about the change in their relationship and how they could cope with Gwen's return and how to handle in future days to come.

"I love you more than life Merlin. This was our honeymoon these five days and I'm afraid once we go out those doors it will all go back to as it was before and I couldn't have that Merlin," he said with a crack as his voice broke into a sob.

"Oh Arthur," Merlin sighed as he pulled him closer. "You have no need of fearing that. Things can't be as they were before. We aren't the same people now, and I won't let you go ever".

He raised the King's head, kissed away his tears and held his hand kissing it as well.

"We will cope with the world outside. Only Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine and Elena need know of the change in our relationship. I will move into a room on the other side of this chamber. I will create a door by which you can come to see me hidden from prying eyes. I will share you with Gwen as she suggests and love you in private like a man possessed. Know this Arthur Pendragon, I'm you man until the day I die."

With that Merlin grasped Arthur to him and returned Arthur's kiss with as much passion as he could. When they parted Arthur and Merlin slightly dazed smiled. Straightened their clothes and left the room.

The guards parted, nodded to the king and Merlin and watched them walk down the corridor to the council chambers.

Gwen was early. She had been so eager to get back to find out what had happened she had left at the crack of dawn and arrived hours before anyone had expected her.

A servant came into the council chambers telling of her arrival. Arthur looked at Merlin, who paled and Arthur cancelled the meeting for the rest of the day.

"Merlin come with me to welcome back our Queen", commanded Arthur.

Outside he was the perfect picture of calm as Uther had taught him. No showing emotions. Inside he was quacking with emotion and fear. Had Gwen changed her mind, would she ask him to give up Merlin? Right at that moment he knew he never could. But fear did sink deep into his belly.

Merlin being Merlin, just appeared paler than usual. The council assumed it was his stress of caring for the King.

Arthur walked down the steps and took his son in his arms and hugged him.

"Dadda", said John.

"Oh my, have you missed your daddy then", tickling his son. Arthur was never afraid to show emotion to his son in front of the court. He didn't see it as a sign of weakness and would always tell him that he loved him and was proud of him, unlike Uther.

He then bent down to kiss Gwen welcoming her home.

"Come Gwen you must tell Merlin and myself of your travels". He walked forward towards their private chambers giving the child to his nanny, telling her look after the child as it probably needed fed and rested after the travels. Gwen and Merlin followed him so they could have the chat that they knew was awaiting them.

Arthur closed the door once they had entered and walked to the centre of the room taking Gwen in his arms and hugging her and kissed her. He did feel awkward doing this in front of Merlin but he knew Merlin knew that he loved his wife as well as him.

Gwen slipped out of his arms and came and hugged Merlin kissing him on the cheek.

Merlin blushed.

"Well", said Gwen. "Have we shorted out this stupid hiding game you have been playing for the last year or do I have to go away again?"

They looked at each other, turn to Gwen , Arthur walked over to Merlin and in an act of bravery Merlin thought took his hand and kissed it.

"Does that answer your questions Gwen! Yes your plan did work. As you know what I'm like when I'm sick Merlin came to care for me. Gaius gave the letters and told the court I was contagious and couldn't leave the room for four days. We discussed much in that time. Merlin and I have realised we have been in love with each other for a very long time."

Gwen turned away at this point. Both happy her plan had worked but also fearful Arthur would leave her as figure head and depart their bedchamber altogether. She took a deep breath and turned around again. Chin out and waited to hear what was next.

"I love you Gwen", said Arthur, "but I love Merlin too and I didn't realise until this week how much this was hurting not only me but the Kingdom. I hope you are still agreeable to this arrangement for I don't want to give him up now or you. So don't make me choose."

Merlin starred at Arthur at this revelation. Merlin knew Arthur loved him and this made him smile. He did so and blushed madly.

At this picture before her, Gwen laughed, patting Merlin on the cheek and saying, "Oh Merlin you are wonderful when you do that. That is why I felt the way I did about you on the day we met. So brave, so beautiful and nobel at heart. Willing to die before Arthur found out how you felt. And you Arthur, hiding it, buring it and running away from the truth, so I wouldn't find out. But you do know I've since before John was born."

At this this both Merlin went to her and hugged her.

"Now we must come up with suitable living arranges Arthur. Merlin can't stay in that tower and if you go to visit him in the middle of the night people will talk. So how about he moves in next door. We will have three chambers. One for me one for you and Merlin's on the other side. How does that sound."

"Ahhh, that is, that is…." Flayed Arthur with Merlin ending "will be fine Gwen. Is what the prat is trying to say but not succeeding", laughed Merlin at Arthur's affronted expression.

"Hey you can't say that about me I'm your King," shouted Arthur.

"Oh shut up Arthur, " laughed Gwen.

She turned to Merlin now linking his arms. "Now we will need to make a schedule on what night we get him and on what we do if he needs both of us. Of course the room will need a bigger bed in that instance, but that shouldn't take too long to arrange."

Arthur just starred in disbelieve as it loving wife suggested they all stay in the one bed at times.

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks when she said it, turning an even darker shade of red.

Gwen stopped by Merlin's stop, saw him and laughed again.

"Oh don't be son niave boys. Don't you think I haven't thought this through. It has been nearly a week you know. Look Arthur, you have a very stressful job and sometimes you will need us both to relieve you of your tension. Not always but I'm willing to do that. Anyway I did have a crush on Merlin first and as you know Arthur I am a woman beyond this age. Now come on we have a lot to do. Rooms to organise, beds to order and doors to create."

With that she kissed them both on the lips and left.

"Did she just kiss you Merlin," asked Arthur.

"Yes she did, but it's not the first time you know. The first time was after you saved me with the Morteous Flower. Gwen kissed me soundly after I woke up from the potion."

Arthur stared at this revelation and realised his life was going to be very interesting from now on.

As the days and weeks went by. Gwen was as good as her word. Merlin was moved into the chamber next to Arthur's and he made the doors between each chamber stating it would be better if no-one new about them to which they both agreed.

Gwen did fit the schedule and Arthur threw up his arms saying, "don't I have a say in this?"

"No", the both shouted at him.

The first time the all shared a bed was after Merlin got injured saving Arthur's life. Neither what ed be away from him so Merlin slept in the middle whilst both held him, making sure he was safe and going no-where. After that it became more of an occurrence after long trips away, battles and just to make someone feel safe when they were down.

But Gwen never regretted her decision. Sometimes she would sneak in and watch them make love and admire the two men in her life.

Merlin never watch Arthur and Gwen. He felt it was wrong and it was the private time for them alone.

The kingdom prospered, the people were in no doubt that Arthur loved Gwen and trusted Merlin with his life. What went on in private stayed in private.

In the end the plan worked and if sometimes Arthur was a prat, he was kicked out of both their rooms and had to do a lot grovelling to get back in.

One day Merlin decided that they should all bind together in a secret magical ceremony. Arthur in the middle holding onto both their hands. It was very private only attended by three other people, Gaius, Gwaine and Elena. Who states she always cries at weddings.

"This isn't a wedding Elena," stated Gwaine.

"Don't care. They are beautiful and happy. Stating they love each other for all time and binding their love together as well."

At that Gwaine had to agree as Merlin's magic bound each of them and Gaius said the words.

Gwen and Merlin Kissed Arthur, then each other.

They were happy and Gwen's wonderful plan got a happy kingdom and a second husband.

"Aren't you a lucky girl, Gwen", laughed Gwaine.

She blushed, but stated as she looked the two handsome men before her kissing. "Yes I am".

They then came to her. Arthur scoped her up, Merlin kissed her and touching both whisked the three away.

This left 3 remaining friends went back to the castle together knowing Camelot was safe, prosperous as the King, the Queen and Merlin were happy too.


End file.
